


The tamed fox

by lillian_huang



Category: svn&hjz
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_huang/pseuds/lillian_huang
Summary: Fictional story about Wayne Song and Chunchih Huang, just for the cp funs. Please do not connect with the real person. Thanks.(VII)Christmas story.waiting all night, Huang was missing his boyfriend so so sooo much…
Kudos: 1





	The tamed fox

本来我已经不哭了 可是…他们又害我掉眼泪  
我只能写点恩智安慰一下自己8

等爱的小狐狸🦊➡️脑洞来自黄雋智昨日wb和ig限动

「如果你愛上了某個星球上的一朵花。那麼，只要在夜晚仰望星空，就會覺得漫天的繁星就像一朵朵盛開的花。」  
是啊，现在看房间里每个角落都会想起宋纬恩！黄雋智懊恼地想着，干脆脸朝下趴倒在床上。还有45分钟不到，今年的圣诞节就要结束了，可是他等的那个人还没来。  
因为工作关系去了一趟台南，错过了男朋友的生日会，又错过了跟他还有大家的聚会。黄雋智也想不到现在看不到他，会真的觉得冷冷清清。当时看到粉丝怂恿纬恩来台南找自己时，他还真有点期待但又有些害怕，毕竟自己男朋友的执行力他还是见识过的，突然跑来找自己也不是不可能。但是对方因为忙工作的事情，直接打电话道歉说来不了。  
“还说什么想我，什么也真的很想见到我，我都回台北了，也没有想要联络我啊。”一向在感情上都很主动的黄雋智，现在也不得不抱着玩偶在床上滚来滚去地内心犯嘀咕。他是真的想宋先生了，在台南工作结束休息的时候就会翻翻去成都的照片，看到那个身材高大的人幼稚起来那么可爱就让他双颊泛红。自己的男友真的好看😳，每翻一张照片，内心的感觉就越发强烈。好想见他啊，感觉现在自己就像被他驯服的小狐狸🦊，只能等他来爱自己。黄雋智觉得很不甘心，脸上不由得露出些许寂寞的神色。  
就在他还在胡思乱想的时候，line消息弹了出来。  
“出来！”那个标着星星⭐️头像的家伙发了简短的两个字，但足以让欣喜若狂的小智从床上一跃而起了。他抓起椅子上的蓝色外套，就跑了出去。  
宋纬恩穿着稍显单薄的运动衫，戴着头盔，坐在他的摩托车上朝小智挥了挥手，即便是在暗黄色的路灯下，还是能够清楚辩识到看见黄雋智，就忍不住浮出酒窝的宋纬恩那个大大暖暖的笑容。  
其实黄雋智又何尝不是，在看到宋纬恩的当下，就开解了自己，立马迎上去一个环住对方脖子的拥抱。“你怎么会来？！”虽然明明是自己一直在等，但是看到突然出现的他，还是忍不住觉得惊奇。  
“我肯定会来啊，今天可是圣诞节诶。还有，宝贝对不起，我来迟了。”宋纬恩露出满是歉意的表情，然后用力地将黄雋智抱紧，才不舍得慢慢放开。“圣诞快乐🎄，我带你去个地方。”  
“要去哪里啊？”  
“现在还不能告诉你。”说着，宋纬恩像想到什么似的，突然转过身在黄雋智那两片朝思暮想的唇上轻轻啄了一下。  
后来黄雋智才知道宋纬恩是带自己去看天竺鼠。“你的ig啊，老是拍一些小猫小狗，就觉得你应该会喜欢。”宋先生是这么解释的。他低头看着比自己略显娇小的黄雋智，脸快几乎贴到橱窗玻璃上了，满脸的欢欣，认真地盯着那些灵动的小生物的表情，侧脸显得那么温柔且可爱。  
“Merry Christmas.”宋先生又郑重地说了一次，小智才好奇他怎么又说一次，刚扭过头来，宋纬恩的吻轻轻地落在他光洁的额头上。黄雋智有点紧张地左右看了看街景，还好马上0点了，路上并没有多少人，这么想着的他也终于忍不住双手扶住宋纬恩的肩膀，踮起脚尖去够对方的唇。  
尽管对小男友的主动习以为常，但是一直抗拒跟自己在公共场合亲亲的小智这举动倒还挺让人意外。宋纬恩当然也非常配合地环住对方的腰际，将嘴凑了上去，但却没有主动去吻对方，而是半观察半享受地感受来自对方急躁的吻。这样的小智也太可爱了，真怕自己在大街上会忍不住。  
那个急不可耐的吻，仿佛在用力倾诉对方的想念，想要见到自己迫切的心情，还有主动伸过来的小舌头好像在宣誓主权的占有，宋纬恩都在一一感受到。所以他也不再忍耐，终于积极回应起这个不安又讨人欢喜的吻，用自己惯有的深吻直到让对方禁不住需要大喘才能够继续。  
“不行了，我们快回去。”小智最后还是满脸通红地推开了宋纬恩，用背包不自然地挡住自己的下半身。  
“好可爱喔。”宋纬恩忍不住又亲了那个通红的脸颊一下。以后每一年都希望可以一起过圣诞🎄。


End file.
